15 Days
by jinjjido
Summary: "Tapi kau dalam masa pencobaan selama 15 hari! Ya, sebelum musim panas berakhir. Kau harus membuktikan kata-katamu!" It's JaeDo FF! ft. NCT COUPLES (JaeDo, TaeTen, YuWin, JohnIl, MarkHyuck, slight WooCas)/omegaverse!
1. 001 : Pindah

"Jaehyun! Selamat datang di Seoul!"

Baru saja Jaehyun turun dari taksi dengan papahnya, dia disambut oleh paman dan bibinya yang tersenyum lebar padanya dan papahnya. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, matanya masih agak bengkak karena seminggu menangis. Dia berjalan menuju pintu rumah sambil membawa koper dan tasnya. Paman dan bibinya menatap Jaehyun iba.

"Udah 14 tahun, kan? Jangan cengeng, yaa? Di sini bagus kok. Nanti kamu sekolah dan punya banyak teman baik-baik." Hibur pamannya sambil mengacak rambut Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengangguk malu-malu, ia malu karena ia menangis di hadapan paman dan bibinya

"Masuk dulu sayang. Kamu mandi dan istirahat di kamar atas."

Jaehyun, sebelum pindah ke Seoul, adalah anak yang benar-benar gak bisa main di luar. Mamahnya mengidap OCD aneh yang harus melihat semuanya rapi dan bersih-sih-sih-sih. Mamahnya gak suka kalau Jaehyun main di luar bareng anak-anak lain, takut kotor, ga sehat. Jadi Jaehyun di homeschooling oleh mamahnya. Mamahnya Jaehyun itu pinter, mamahnya itu seorang apoteker. Tapi meskipun begitu, Jaehyun sangat sayang sama mamahnya.

Mamahnya Jaehyun meninggal sebulan yang lalu saat dia dan mamahnya sedang tertidur. Jaehyun sangat sedih, mamahnya meninggalkan dia sementara dia dan mamahnya sedang tidur berdua sehabis mamahnya membacakan cerita. Jaehyun sangat sedih sampai-sampai ia menelepon 911 sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Jaehyun sangat kehilangan.

Setelah seminggu menangisi mama-nya, papahnya Jaehyun memutuskan untuk memindahkan Jaehyun ke Seoul. Jaehyun mau-mau saja karena dia tak punya siapapun lagi, ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai dosen sangat sibuk, tidak bisa menemani Jaehyun di rumah. Sedangkan Jaehyun menolak untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Dan disinilah Jaehyun, di Seoul. Tempat kelahiran mama dan papanya. Di rumah paman dan bibinya. Ayahnya tinggal di sini selama seminggu sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka di luar negeri, mengajar sebagai dosen. Jaehyun setuju-setuju saja.

"Jaehyun, kamu jangan nakal di sini. Rajin belajar dan bantu paman dan bibi. Jangan menyusahkan mereka. Sampai jumpa, nak." Kata papa Jaehyun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Jaehyun. Hari ini hari jumat, dan papanya Jaehyun sudah harus masuk lagi mengajar di kampusnya. Jaehyun mengangguk patuh.

"Sampai jumpa, dad. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Bye, son."

Paman dan bibinya Jaehyun ikut menyaksikan perginya taksi yang ditumpangi papa Jaehyun dari pintu depan, sedangkan Jaehyun berdiri di jalan sambil terus melambaikan tangan hingga papanya sudah pergi jauh, tak terlihat lagi.

"Ayo masuk, Jae. Mulai saat ini, anggap kami sebagai orangtuamu juga, ya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk patuh lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, bertanya-tanya bagaimana nanti kehidupannya selanjutnya...

.

.

.

 ** _author's note :_**

setelah sekian lama berusaha mendapatkan mood untuk menulis, akhirnya bisa menulis lagi. aku sudah bergabung disini sebelumnya, aku juga mempublish cerita. tapi aku memilih untuk men-discontinuednya saja karena idenya udah ilang begitu saja huhu i'm sorry!

aku akan menulis tentang nct dan exo kedepannya. kalau tulisanku sebelumnya itu kayak yang baku banget, di sini aku berusaha untuk se-santai mungkin.

buat kalian yang bingung, usia yang aku pakai gak berpatokan sama hyung line. bisa dibilang mereka seumuran, tapi para 'alfa' disini mereka lebih kakak dibanding para 'omega', kecuali markhyuck yang menurutku Mark lebih cocok dengan usia yang lebih tua setahun dari Haechan hehe. _omega line_ itu seumuran semua, sedangkan _alfa line_ beda, Johnny yang paling kakak sedangkan Haechan yang paling adik.

semoga kalian mengerti dan gak bosan dengan ceritaku ini. review dari kalian sangat kuhargai!


	2. 002 : Tertarik untuk membantu?

Jaehyun lagi santai-santai di dalam kamar sambil makan eskrim yang ibunya (bibi) berikan di atas meja belajarnya. Buku-buku berserakkan dimana-mana di sudut kamar. Ini adalah siang yang panas, AC yang ada di dalam kamar rasanya tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan cuaca. Jaehyun lama kelamaan mulai terbiasa memanggil kakak dari mamanya itu dengan panggilan 'ibu'. Jaehyun tidak ingin memanggilnya mama, karena mama-nya yang sesungguhnya itu masih ada di dalam hatinya. Mama dan Ibu itu sebenarnya sama saja, tapi maknanya beda.

Jaehyun menatap jalanan dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan tatapan kosong sambil menyendok eskrimnya, hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat anak-anak seusia-nya yang naik sepeda, ngebut-ngebutan di jalan sambil ketawa-ketawa. Untung jalanan lagi sepi.

"Oh, mereka lagi."

Jaehyun melihat semuanya dengan jelas, bagaimana mereka berhenti di samping halaman belakang rumah besar Winwin, yang ada rumah pohonnya, dan saat si cowok yang paling tinggi dan besar diantara mereka ber-empat. Jaehyun kenal dia, namanya Johnny, turun dari sepeda temannya yang kalau tidak salah namanya Taeyong. Dan dua orang di sepeda yang satunya dibelakang mereka.

Johnny mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celana pendeknya, berdehem lalu membaca kertas itu keras-keras. Dia membacakan puisi untuk Taeil yang ada di rumah pohon belakang rumah Winwin, dengan teman se-gengnya. Taeil lagi cekikikan diatas sana, persis anak perempuan yang kecentilan.

Jaehyun mual. Mereka itu omega, cowok. Jaehyun bergeridik geli.

Jaehyun sudah mendengar puisi tidak jelas itu lebih dari 5. Jaehyun menghitung, sejak ia pindah Johnny dan teman-temannya itu selalu datang dan Johnny selalu membacakan puisi yang sama, kadang-kadang suaranya crack dan membuat Taeil dkk tertawa, sedangkan Johnny and the genk pergi dengan perasaan malu. Tapi Jaehyun pikir Johnny gak punya malu.

"Terimalah cintaku, Taeil!" Dan begitulah, setiap puisinya selesai, Kata inilah yang digunakan Johnny untuk menutup puisinya. Sementara para anak 'omega' lagi cekikikan centil di rumah pohon mereka, para 'alfa' perkasa yang mengharapkan cinta dari omega udah kepanasan menunggu jawaban dari bawah, membuat para cowok itu gerah. Yang benar saja, tiap pukul 11:11 siang mereka pasti datang ke tempat omega itu berada.

Katanya sih agenda harian geng. Haechan sebenarnya agak-agak gak setuju dengan agenda abal-abal ini. Tiap hari, jam 11:11 siang harus dengerin pengakuan cinta Johnny yang berujung penolakan dan membuat kukit m semakin coklat. No thanks. Tapi Haechan juga gak pengen dikick dari grup yang 'keren' ini.

"John, ini udah tujuh hari alias seminggu berturut-turut kita main ke sini mulu temenin lo nyatain cinta ke Taeil, dan apa yang kita dapat?!" Komplain Taeyong yang membonceng Johnny di sepedanya itu, di luar pagar di samping rumahnya Winwin yang juga teman geng-nya Taeil, yang pada cekikikan di atas rumah pohon.

"Woy pecicilan amat si! Jawab aja udah! Ribet tau gaa!!" Teriak Haechan yang udah kepanasan karena terjemur di bawah matahari, hanya karena Johnny, semua jadi imbas. Mentang mentang ketua geng.

"Iihh.. Taeil butuh waktu buat nge-jawab itu! Kamu pikir dia itu operator apa yang kalau kamu sms sekarang bakalan fast respon?" Terdengar suara yang mirip perempuan, bernada manja yang menyahuti Haechan dari luar. Itu suaranya Ten.

Tapi Johnny tetap ga menyerah. Tapi Johnny juga ga tega dengar pasukannya pada ngeluh juga. Akhirnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Johnny dkk pulang menanggung malu.

Secara teknis Johnny emang harus malu, tapi dasar ga tau malu.

"Tunggulah Mr. Johnny-mu, Madam Taeil! Kau akan kujadikan Nyonya Seo juga!" Selalu, itu adalah kata 'perpisahan' yanh akan diucapkan Johnny saat dia berlalu dari rumah pohon para 'omega' cantik itu. Sedangkan teman-teman se-geng-nya jijik dengan tingkah Johnny yang cheesy kalau berhadapan dengan Taeil.

Seiring sepeda-sepeda itu mulai meninggalkan samping rumah Winwin, para 'omega' ini ber- 'yaaaah...' di dalam sana. Dasar ya, pas didatengin sok jual mahal, tapi pas pergi malah sok-sokan kecewa.

Dan inilah yang mengusik pikiran 'cerdas' Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sudah memperhatikan para cowok-cowok ganjen dan kurang kerjaan itu sejak dia pindah ke Seoul sebulan yang lalu, saat liburan musim panas dimulai. Jaehyun juga sudah tau kebiasaan cowok-cowok itu yang suka ganjen sama cowok omega yang main di belakang rumah tetangganya, rumahnya Winwin.

Jaehyun jadi greget sendiri di kamarnya sampai-sampai dia sendiri membuat banyak rencana yang harusnya digunakan para cowok-cowok itu.

"Aku benar-benar nggak tahan melihat kebodohan mereka." Gumam Jaehyun sambil menutup buku biologi-nya, berlari keluar kamar, bersiap menuju markas para cowok tadi berada.

Meskipun Jaehyun jijik dengan sekumpulan anak omega cowok itu, dia tidak tega melihat Johnny yang harus berusaha tiap siang datang membacakan puisi yang sangat basi. Sebenarnya faktor lain lain yang mempengaruhi Jaehyun juga merasa jengkel karena harus mendengar puisi sampah itu.

Mungkin juga, ini akan menjadi sebuah awalan yang bagus buat Jaehyun ntuk mendapat teman.

.

.

.

 ** _author's note :_**

annyeong lagi! makasih buat yang tetap mau baca cerita ini. aku sangat _excited_ tentang cerita ini, kuharap kalian juga hahahaaa~~~ anyway aku bingung siapa yang cocoknya jadi paman-bibi-papanya Jaehyun yaaa??? _any advice?_

oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review juga yaph!


	3. 003 : Masa percobaan

"Johnny, kalau kita selama musim panas ini akan terus pergi kesana untuk mendengarmu membacakan puisi, liburan ini tidak ada artinya." Komplain Yuta sambil merebahkan diri di lantai rumah pohon mereka, atau markas mereka. Yang lain mengangguk setuju kecuali Johnny.

"Nggak! Aku nggak akan menyerah! Taeil bilang dia akan menerimaku kalau aku berhasil bacain 100 puisi untuk dia! Dan sekarang aku sudah membaca 67 puisi untuk dia!" Johnny memang keras kepala.

"Minggir dong, aku mau pakai kipas angin juga." Kata Haechan yang langsung mendorong Taeyong keras-keras yang sudah ngadem selama 5 menit. Taeyong ingin protes tidak terima, tapi dia terlalu capek untuk protes.

"Uh... hai? Apa ada orang?"

Empat orang cowok di dalam rumah itu serempak menoleh satu sama lain.

"Yut, cek"

"Oh? Si anak pindahan itu!"

Jaehyun sudah duduk manis selama 4 menit di sini, dan selama 4 menit pula dia daritadi dia ditatap sinis oleh 4 orang yang ada di dalam rumah pohon itu. Dan selama 4 menit juga daritadi hening.

"Mau apa ke sini?" Tanya Johnny yang memecah keheningan setelah puas memandangi Jaehyun. Jaehyun menatapnya kalem

"Aku menawarkan diri untuk jadi penasehat di sini." Balas Jaehyun tenang. Mereka semua memandangi Jaehyun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa alasan kamu mau gabung di sini?" Tanya Yuta

"Ah, simple. Karena aku kasihan melihat kalian berpanas-panasan di bawah matahari karena cintamu ditolak," kata Jaehyun santai dengan kata-kata yang menusuk Johnny. Haechan cekikikan sedangkan Johnny merasa tersinggung dan juga malu.

"Watch your mouth, kid." Sahut Johnny dengan tatapan menusuk. Tapi Jaehyun pura-pura tidak liat.

"Oh, jadi kamu ingin menjadi penasehat di geng kita?" Kali ini Taeyong yang bicara setelah puas daritadi menatap Jaehyun lama.

Jaehyun mengangguk mantap. Semua member--minus Jaehyun--menatap Jaehyun dari atas sampai lutut, karena Jaehyun duduk ala sinden gitu. Harus sopan kalau ngadep bos mah, kata Johnny gitu.

"Penasehat itu apa sih?" Tanya Haechan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Haechan belum lama berulangtahun yang ke 13 tahun dan dia gak terlalu mengerti kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya gaada yang peduli dengan pertanyaan Haechan.

"Hah, emang apasih yang bisa lo lakuin buat kelompok kita?" Jelas sekali dari nada bicara Taeyong, ia meremehkan Jaehyun. Tapi yang ia tidak tahu, Jaehyun sudah merencanakan begitu banyak 'rencana' untuk mencuri hati para omega itu.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian sehingga para 'omega' itu jatuh cinta pada kalian!"

Kali ini semua member menatap Jaehyun cengo. Mustahil ini mah! Johnny saja yang terpandai di grup sekalipun kewalahan memikirkan bagaimana agar para omega itu tertarik pada mereka, alfa yang so what we hot we young itu.

"Mustahil itu mah!" Sanggah Yuta cepat. Jaehyun memandangnya dengan penuh penghakiman di matanya. Kamu belum tau aja siapa aku!

"Anak pindahan bukan berarti bodoh." Kata Jaehyun sombong sambil membersihkan kuku-nya. Tipikal anak sombong dan sok tahu.

"Oke. Aku setuju." Kali ini Johnny, yang paling bongsor diantara mereka semua angkat bicara. Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. Teman-teman se-geng-nya pada kaget.

"Bentar ya, Jae." Sela Taeyong lalu merangkul bahu Johnny dan Yuta yang ada di sampingnya, juga menarik tangan Haechan dan langsung berdiskusi membentuk lingkaran

"Kenapa cepat sekali nerima dia? Haechan aja dulu butuh waktu 2 bulan, padahal kan Haechan asik!" Bisik Taeyong sambil melirik Johnny kesal. Yuta, Haechan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Ya, awal Haechan masuk grup manly mereka itu susah pake banget. Johnny masih nggak bisa menerima Haechan gitu aja, alasannya sih Hachan itu masih kecil, dan masih dibawah umur

"Oh, kalau Haechan lain lagi masalahnya. Jaehyun, Dia itu pindahan dari luar negeri, man." bisik Johnny dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat swag. Taeyong memukul keras kepala Johnny, sedangkan Haechan cemberut

"Aduh-"

"Bagaimana jika dia pengen hancurin reputasi kelompok kita?" Kali ini Haechan yang angkat bisik. TaeYu mengangguk setuju

"Hoi, aku bisa denger bisikan dari sini." Seru Jaehyun cuek yang beda beberapa langkah dengan mereka. Jaehyun lagi sibuk melipat kertas, membuat pesawat-pesawatan. Apa Jaehyun bener-bener bisa denger? Entahlah

"Tuhkan, ajaib banget dia, dia aja bisa dengar kita bisik-bisik," bela Johnny pada Jaehyun. Yuta, yang daritadi menjadi silent member kali ini mengangguk. Dia agak sedikit terkejut karena Jaehyun ternyata dengar.

"Issss! Awas aja lo, kalau dia akan menghancurkan reputasi grup manly kita!" Ancam Taeyong sambil mengepalkan tinju-nya Johnny pun memisahkan dirinta dari bisik-bisik singkat yang unfaedah itu tanpa peduli ancaman Taeyong tadi.

"Oke, Jaehyun. Kami sepakat untuk menerima lo setelah berdiskusi tadi. Nah..." Kata Johnny pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk meng-iyakan. Jaehyun senang, tapi tetap stay cool.

"Tapi kau dalam masa pencobaan selama 15 hari! Ya, sebelum musim panas berakhir. Kau harus membuktikan kata-katamu!" Kata-kata Johnny tadi belum selesai tapi Taeyong dengan sengaja memotongnya dan menekankan kata-katanya itu. Seperti ancaman, tapi Jaehyun bodo amat dan dia bahkan nggak menganggapnya serius sama sekali.

"Oke, akan aku buktikan kalau aku pantas masuk grup ini."

Sebenarnya, kenapa Jaehyun sangat ngotot ingin masuk grup yang katanya bodoh ini?

Alasan yang dia sebutkan diatas itu sebenarnya bukan alasan yang datang dari hati Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya pengen senang-senang saja.

.

.

.

 ** _author's note :_**

Hai lagi! Aku langsung update chapter 3 karena aku gak pengen membuat readers menunggu, untuk menebus kesalahanku juga mengabaikan fanfictku yang satunya. heheh.

chapter 4 is on the way!


End file.
